Aladdin: Gintama Style
by Jeimii-chan2009
Summary: I had to repost this for one little change. Sorry, but here it is and enjoy! I don't own Gintama or Aladdin! Disney and the Gorilla own them! lol! I am having a bit of difficulty so be patient please.
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin

Aladdin- Gintoki

Jasmine- Kagura

Genie- Katsura

Merchant- Katsura

Jafar- Okita

Abu- Shinpachi

Rajah- Sadaharu

Iago- Hijikata

Sultan- (Papi) Umibizou

Gazeem- Zenzo

Prince Achmed- (Dai-chan) Prince Dai

Razoul- Kondou

Farouk- Otae

Carpet- Hasegawa

I don't own Gintama or Aladdin so don't sue me! lol

Follow me to a place where incredible feats

are routine every hour or so

Where enchantment runs rampant

gets wild in the streets

Open Sesame and here we go

Edo Nights

like Edo days

They tease and excite

Take off and take flight

They shock and amaze

Edo Nights

like Edo days

more often than not

are hotter than hot

in a lot of good ways

Pack your shield, pack your sword

you won't ever get bored

Though get beaten or gored you might

C'mon down stop on by

hop a carpet and fly

to another Edo Night.

A shady looking man comes out of an alley in Kabuki-chou in Edo. The man has a cloak over his clothes and his long black hair trails down his back, after he pulls off his hood.

"Well, what have we here? My name is unimportant but I am a merchant with wares to sell. Now what might you be interested in? A coffeepot, a rice cooker, or maybe something rarer is your game?" The mysterious man barters.

That is until a man comes out shouting, "Zura! Why are you outside my apartment and dressed like you're in the desert?"

"It's Katsura, not Zura! Gintoki, this is my scene, you don't come in for a while! Go back and stop ruining my scene!" The merchant Katsura screamed.

"Geez," Gintoki sardonically replies, "I think you ruined that with the fake beard but whatever."

After a little while of silence, the merchant Katsura was calm enough to reprise his role.

"Well," as he cleared his throat, "now that that's out of the way, here is something extraordinary." He holds a golden lamp, simplistic styled.

"Wait," he exclaims, "this might seem ordinary but it once changed a young man's life. Well now that your attention is back, our story begins on a dark night with a dark man with a dark purpose…"

In a dark spot in the desert on the beaches off Edo, a dark man waited with his parrot-

"Parrot?! Sougo I am no parrot dammit!" The parrot squawked.

"Relax, Hijikata-san. Don't you know the story so far has a loyal parrot and I'm Jafar." The dark man explained.

"Well," the man replied, "I don't squawk! And why am I the parrot?"

After a moment of silence, the dark man responded with, "The author cast our roles. Just like China-girl is-"

Suddenly a young woman interrupted the dark man before he could continue.

"No, you will not disclose my cast, Okita. The cast list will be at the end of the story, you find out as the story goes who's who." The author chastised.

"Why? Author-san, you don't let us have any fun." Okita complained.

"It's Jamie and why must you use –san? I'm not that old to be called miss am I?" she inquired.

Hijikata-san intervened, "No more fighting, let's get back on track okay?"

As the author mumbled, "Jerk," the story moved back to Jafar A.K.A. Okita and Hijikata waiting for someone named…

"Zenzo, you're finally here! Do you have it?" Okita asked expectantly.

As Zenzo made to present the treasure in his hand, he replied, "I want my treasure, my lifetime of Jump first."

When he demanded his quarry, Hijikata put his sword in his face and shouted, "Don't be greedy you damn ninja deadbeat."

But before Zenzo could respond, Okita shot his cannon on his shoulder and made a small crater on the beach. This created an uneasy but a silence nonetheless.

"Well, give me what I asked and you can have your Jump." He told the ninja.

Once the golden piece of the scarab was united with Okita's half, it seemed to turn into an actual scarab and fly into the distance through the beach. Okita, Hijikata and Zenzo sped after it for quite a distance before it suddenly stopped over a spot in front of them. Suddenly and magically, a cave molded itself out of the sand into the shape of a giant cat.

Okita shoved Zenzo toward the cave and said, "You'll get your Jump as long as you get me the lamp. Don't touch anything until you get the lamp!"

Zenzo gulped as he approached the cave in the sand. When he was at the literal mouth of the cave, the cave shouted, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Zenzo, the honorable ninja," he stated.

"Only one may enter, the diamond in the rough," was what the Cave of Wonders replied.

Okita and Hijikata looked at each other quizzically as Zenzo looked to Okita as well. Okita just waved for him to go on and enter. Just as Zenzo thought he was okay after a step, the Cave of Wonders clamped its jaws on him burying him. It resonated, "The diamond in the rough," as the cave disappeared to both men in the dark.

"Sougo, what the hell happened? What is with this diamond in the rough?" Hijikata shouted at Okita.

Okita sighed as he replied, "I'm not sure but we need to find out. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, in the marketplace, a disturbance was occurring. A young man had stolen a loaf of bread with his companion as well.

[Gin:] Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

(That's Everything!)

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Guards:] Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Gin:] Just a little snack, guys

[Guards:] Rip him open, take it back, guys

[Gin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Shinpachi!

[Tsukky:] Who?

Oh, it's sad, Gin's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

[Gin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[Guards:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[Gin:] Let's not be too hasty

[Ayame:] Still I think he's rather tasty

[Gin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

[Guards:] Wrong!

[Gin:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

After the commotion, both the young men miraculously flew off on a carpet to escape.

"Well, finally we have some food!" Gin exclaimed as he chomped into the bread. Just as he started eating, Shinpachi noticed two hungry children looking for food in garbage cans.

"Gin-san, let's give the food to the kids," Shinpachi suggested as Gin gave him a face. Shinpachi shook his head as he approached the children.

"Here, take this. It's okay," Shinpachi offered the bread to the young girl and boy.

Gin held onto his bread but after looking at the children for a while, he went over to approach them. He reluctantly handed over his bread, which caused the children to smile and hug him. Gin seemed content to have helped out the kids in a similar situation that he'd been in. Before long, Shinpachi noticed the procession coming into Edo.

"Hmm…Wonder what this is all about," Gin pondered.

"Gin-san, it looks like they're headed toward the castle, something to do with that Yato princess," Shinpachi put forth as an explanation. Gin-san seemed to be thinking about it but didn't seem too concerned, Shinpachi noticed.

Just then, the two little kids they'd just helped ran in front of the suitor for the Yato princess.

"You bratty kids, get out of my way!" Prince Dai shouted as he went to hit the children. Gin jumped in and got hit defending the children.

"You could do with learning some manners, street rat," Prince Dai stated coldly.

Gin snorted slightly as he said, "If I was as rich as you, I could just buy some."

He chuckled before the prince's face, darkened with fury. The prince hmphed haughtily as he headed off towards the castle again. The children had been herded back away from the road when the prince retaliated with a quip harshly and with a sneer on his face, "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Just as Prince Dai uttered those harmful words, he entered the castle gates and was gone. Gin was both furious and hurt by those words but settled for shouting after the pompous prince, "I don't have fleas!"

Shinpachi felt bad since that prince didn't know anything about them or Earth.

"Come on Gin-san, let's go home. People like that aren't worth it," Shinpachi said as reassuringly as possible. Without turning around, Gin just simply said, "Yeah, home sounds good."

Riffraff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No, siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to me


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

Umibizou headed out to see his daughter and inquire about this suitor when out came bursting Prince Dai furiously shouting, "Good luck marrying her off!"

As the prince stalked off, Umibizou noticed a distinct bite that looked like a certain dog's teeth. Prince Dai stormed out while Umibizou strode off to talk to his daughter. As soon as he entered, a giant Inugami sprang up in front of his face displaying torn grass from a familiar skirt in tis teeth.

"Confound it, Sadaharu! Kagura-chan, you can't keep doing this!" King Umibizou exclaimed frustratingly at his daughter and her pet.

There sitting at the pond was Princess Kagura where Sadaharu came running to be pet.

"Papi, he was just playing with him. Right, Sadaharu? You were just playing with that arrogant, conceited jerk," Kagura mocked playfully with Sadaharu as Umibizou sighed tiredly.

"Kagura," her father pleaded, "you must choose a suitor. The law states that you must marry-"

"Marry a prince," Kagura said with a deadpan tone of repetition.

"By your sixteenth birthday," the King Umibizou finished with a sigh, "and your birthday is three days away."

"The law is wrong though. Papi, I hate being forced into this. If I marry, I want to be in love," the princess boldly stated as she opened the bird cage and stroked the little bird.

"Kagura-chan, this isn't just about the law. Daddy won't be around forever and I want you to be taken care of," Umibizou pleaded as he took the bird and placed it back in the cage. Kagura stalked over to the fountain and sulkily sat on the edge.

As she ran her fingers in the fountain's water as she said, "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

Her papi exasperatingly reminded her, "But Kagura-chan, you're a princess!"

"Well," Kagura defiantly declared, "maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

She hurriedly turned away from her father in an act of defiance. Angrily, Umibizou strode to go back to the castle but first shouted as Sadaharu, "Kami-sama forbid you have any daughters!"

After he had left, Kagura released all the birds and awed at their freedom.

As the King played with some toys of Edo the city, he sulkily said to himself, "I don't know where she gets this from, her mother wasn't nearly so picky."

When his attention was diverted, Okita and Hijikata strode in. Suddenly, Umibizou noticed them and happily called to them, "Okita, Hijikata! Great timing! I have no idea what to do with my Kagura-chan!"

Okita composed his face as he asked, "The suitors for the princess?"

"Yes!" the king shouted desperately, "I know you can help me!"

Okita smirked as he assessed how to use this situation best and Hijikata knew he never wanted to know how that twisted mind worked.

The vizier put on a peaceful sort of look on his face before he said, "The way I can help would require something…"

"Whatever it is, you'll have it! I need your help with this, Okita!" Umibizou pleaded.

"I require the blue diamond," Okita replied as he eyed that diamond on the King's finger. Umibizou gulped as he said, "But this has been in my family for generations…"

As Umibizou hesitated, Okita took the chance to use his snake-headed staff to control the king.

"You will give me the diamond," he commanded him stealthily. With a dazed look on his face, the king blankly replied, "Yes, whatever you need."

He handed Okita the ring in a daze and as soon as the ring left his hand, his mind cleared. Okita strode off with the ring before Umibizou could argue, as Hijikata thought he should follow.

Later that day, evening…

Kagura was disguised in a cloak as she headed to attempt to climb the tree to get over the castle walls. Sadaharu nudged her with his nose as he whined.

"Oh Sadaharu, I can't stay here and have my life lived for me," Kagura tried to explain to her beloved pet, "I'll miss you." Kagura hugged him before she began climbing the tree. Suddenly, Sadaharu helped push her up to be able to leap over the wall.

In the morning…

As Kagura walked along the marketplace, she marveled at all the different stores for dango, kimonos and much more. She was shocked to find all kinds of person, human or Amanto, selling anything from food or clothes to walking on coals.

From above the dango shop canopy, sat Gin and Shinpachi, waiting to make their move. Gin went to steal some dango to distract the shopkeeper while Shinpachi sneakily stole some dango in the frenzy for them both.

"Good job, Shinpachi! Breakfast is served," Gin happily served up the dango between them.

"Well, it's nice to have food but dango? Couldn't we get something healthier to eat for breakfast?" Shinpachi said as to play his straight man role.

"Hey, I'd rather have azuki beans with white rice or even a beautiful chocolate parfait but we have to do with what we can get," Gin rationalized.

All of a sudden, Gin saw a beautiful young woman that stopped in the middle of the road. She seemed shocked by a man selling swords and how he posed a sword pretty close to her face.

"Whoa," he uttered as he watched her blue eyes dance as she admired the sword and how she covered up her long red hair in the hood of her cloak. He noticed how pale she was and strange hair ornaments on her head but he just thought how beautiful she looked and happy she seemed.

"Gin, we should head off to the stores now," Shinpachi brought him back to Earth.

Shaken out of his daydream, Gin decided, "Okay, let's go!"

Gin and Shinpachi had been browsing through the stores until they saw a person they recognized: the red-haired girl.

Kagura saw a little boy as he gazed at the apples longingly, and before she knew herself, had gave him one and pushed him on his way.

"Can you pay for that?" the merchant demanded angrily.

"Pay?"Kagura stated with a blank look on her face.

The merchant demanded to be paid but she insisted she could get money from the Sultan. Just as Gin was about to jump in to save her, Kagura stopped the butcher knife with her bare hand. Both Gin and Shinpachi's jaws dropped at the sight of this pretty young woman with such strength.

"Who do you think you are?" The merchant demanded.

Kagura handed him an apple hastily from Shinpachi and said, "Here!"

Gin stepped in, "We should be even so let's forget that this happened, okay?"

"Where did you get that apple?" the merchant inquired suspiciously.

Shinpachi gulped and stated, "It fell over there."

Just as the merchant looked away, Shinpachi, Kagura and Gin ran clear away until they were long gone from that store.

"Whew, thank you for helping me get away," Kagura assured Gin and Shinpachi.

"Well, you did most of it yourself-"Shinpachi started to say before Gin bluntly stated, "Geez, what kind of girl has strength like a mountain gorilla?"

"At least I saved myself, what kind of hero are you?" Kagura jabbed at him.

Shinpachi got between them and convinced them, "Let's go home first okay?"

Kagura snorted and Gin grumbled as they all headed to the Yorozuya. When they arrived, Kagura was surprised at the state the building was in.

"You both live here?" she inquired curiously.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's home, right Gin-san?" Shinpachi proposed to Gin, who replied with a nod.

They climbed the stairs, all the while ducking under boards and planks. Cursing came from Gin as he hit his head. As Gin came in, Kagura was just scanning the small space. Shinpachi went to grab an apple for himself but, just as he was going to take a bite of his apple, Gin took his apple and threw it to Kagura.

"Geez, you don't have any idea how dangerous Edo is do you?" Gin stated simply.

She gave him a look before stating, "I've never needed to be taken care of much before."

"First time in the marketplace?" Shinpachi guessed.

Kagura blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, most girls wouldn't attack a merchant," Gin said cheekily.

"I just tried to help that kid, that's all," Kagura stated, a little embarrassed.

"Just pretend I'm not even here, Gin-san already does," Shinpachi stated blandly.

Kagura sat down onto a weathered old couch, next to Gin. Before Gin had sat down, he pulled open the curtains to show the view.

"Hey, Kagura! We have a great view don't we? You can see the castle from here," Gin exclaimed excitingly.

Kagura made a face before turning from the window.

"Great, just great," Kagura said half-heartily.

Sensing the tension, Shinpachi signaled to Gin to talk about something else. Gin shrugged as he asked Kagura, "Where are you from anyways?"

"It doesn't matter, I ran away and I'm never going back," Kagura stated defiantly. She huffed as he looked at her curiously.

"Well, can you imagine how it must be like to live there? All kinds of clothes and food, servants! Sounds great," Gin daydreamed aloud.

"Yeah, great. People to tell you what to do, where to go, how to dress. Sometimes you feel so…" Kagura started as Gin finished with, "trapped."

Kagura and Gin just looked at each other for a moment before a loud crash was heard from the stairs.

"The guards! They're after me! They're after you?" Both Kagura and Gin shouted simultaneously.

Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura were trapped until Gin grabbed Shinpachi and a rug and asked Kagura simply, "Do you trust me?"

He held out his hand and Kagura just grabbed it. As the guards started bursting in, Gin took Kagura and Shinpachi and jumped altogether on the rug out of the window. The guards cursed as they hurried to follow after them.

As Gin led Kagura to the Yorozuya, Okita was working on finding the diamond in the rough. Hijikata was on a machine, running by power of the blue diamond to find the diamond in the rough.

"With all due respect your rottenness, can't we just wait for a real storm?" Hijikata asked sardonically.

"Patience, Hijikata-san. We'll find him soon enough," Okita silenced his subordinate.

"Yes, almighty evil one. Hey, I'm not your subordinate!" Hijikata denied viciously.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and focus," Okita warned.

As the storm gathered, Okita chanted, "Part the sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave, the diamond in the rough."

The image shown to Okita is Gin as he's helping Kagura up to the Yorozuya.

"Excellent," Okita mused.

Back to Gin and co.

As the guards chase them, they can hear the two captains arguing, "I can handle this, my Shisengumi can handle anything!" Kondou shouted.

Otae shouted back, "Your guys always lose him, which is why us ladies were sent in!"

As they bickered, Gin and co. kept running until after a while; the guards caught up to them. When Kondou grabbed Shinpachi and Gin, Kagura grabs ahold of his arm with a firm grip.

"Oh look Otae-san, a street mouse!" Kondou jeered as he flung Kagura away from himself.

Otae grabbed both Shinpachi and Gin and stated clearly, "You're under arrest, both of you."

As they started to leave Kagura there, Kagura stood tall and threw back the hood of her cloak.

"I order you to release them by order of the princess!" Kagura commanded.

Both Otae and Kondou fell to their knees and bowed in apology. Gin and Shinpachi's faces were blank and then looked at each other dumbly in shock.

Kondou looked abashed as he stated, "I'm sorry princess but our orders come from Okita, the vizier. I suggest you take this up with him."

Kagura huffed and crossed her arms as she stated darkly, "Oh I will."

Kondou, Otae and the rest of the guards led Gin and Shinpachi away to the dungeon.

After finding the diamond in the rough and sending the guards after him, Okita and Hijikata were just coming out of the secret chamber as Kagura stalked in angrily.

"Okita!" she shouted in a rage.

Okita bowed and said, "Princess!"

As the princess had arrived, the secret door was shut and Hijikata tried to get Okita to let him out. Sadistically, Okita kicked Hijikata back into the secret chamber. Kagura didn't even notice as she was boiling over in anger at the vizier.

"You ordered the arrest of a boy and his companion in the marketplace! Why?" she demanded.

"Why? For kidnapping the princess of course," Okita sneakily replied.

Kagura had a look of disbelief on her face as she shouted, "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!"

Okita put on a face of concern as he stated, "Oh how horrible a misunderstanding but his sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Kagura asked hesitantly.

Okita didn't spare her any comfort as he simply stated, "Death, by beheading."

Kagura blanched considerably as she sank onto a couch in the room.

"I'm so sorry, princess," Okita said, trying to sound sincere. Kagura moved away from him, disgust on her face as she accused, "How could you?"

She ran away from that section of the castle to her room. Once Umibizou heard Kagura was back safe and sound, he rushed to her room only to find her sobbing at her nightstand.

"Kagura-chan, why are you crying? What happened?" he asked desperately.

She stopped long enough to softly reply, "Okita…has done something…terrible."

He held his daughter raised her face and wiped her tears and told her, "We'll fix this okay?"

Kagura just hugged her Papi tight as she cried, "I didn't even know his name!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the dungeon…

Gin and Shinpachi were chained to the wall by manacles as they sat aimlessly in the dungeon.

Gin blankly stated, "She was the princess…"

"I know, Gin-san, it is shocking but she was quite pale and carried a parasol," Shinpachi reasoned.

Gin glared at him as if to say 'shut up, okay?'

"She was the princess and I rattled on like an idiot! She probably thought I sounded so stupid!" he prattled on, angry at himself.

Shinpachi tried to reassure him but they felt stupid and hopeless in the dungeon. Suddenly, what appeared to be, two old men came out of the shadows of the dungeon. They had felt that they were stuck here forever but when these old men showed up and questioned this situation.

Okita in disguise slyly insinuated, "You act like you're stuck here forever."

Gin looked puzzled as he said, "Aren't we?"

Okita gestured to Hijikata, in disguise, to pry the brick away to show a way out.

"I have a proposition for you, if you're in we can escape," Okita opted to him.

"I don't trust them-"Shinpachi started to protest but Gin stopped him.

"What kind of offer is this?" Gin questioned suspiciously.

"I need help to find something in this Cave of Wonders. A lamp to be precise," Okita stated plainly.

Gin looked at Okita quizzically as he repeated, "A lamp? Why?"

Okita stated, "This is no ordinary lamp."

"Okay, I'll bite but why do you need us?" Gin asked.

Hijikata looked at Okita before saying, "We need strong arms and backs to go through the cave. It's too much for us to do."

Shinpachi and Gin were a bit skeptical but figured that this is their best option.

"Okay!" both Gin and Shinpachi affirmed.

Okita and Hijikata lead Gin and Shinpachi out on the desert of the beaches off Edo to find the Cave of Wonders. Once the cave appears, Gin and Shinpachi are stunned by this new development.

"Are you serious? A giant lion and I have to step into its mouth?" Gin exclaimed incredulously.

"Go on, boy. Just do what I told you!" Okita urged him on.

All of a sudden, the cave spoke as it said, "Only one may enter."

Gin gulped as he said, "It is I, Gintoki with Shinpachi."

"You may only touch the lamp," the Cave of Wonders stated.

As Okita urged Gin and Shinpachi to enter, Hijikata was getting antsy. Gin and Shinpachi enter the cave to find a room filled with gold. Shinpachi scolds Gin as he had nearly run to grab some gold.

"Killjoy," Gin muttered, "With a bit of this gold, I'd be richer than the king!"

As they made their way through the room to search for the lamp, a rustling noise is heard. Shinpachi turns and sees a ragged old man with carpet designs on his clothes. Shinpachi tries to get Gin to turn around but the man is hidden by the time Gin looks that way.

"You're just seeing things, come on," he stated.

Shinpachi sighed as they continued on until the old man finally made himself known when Gin finally saw him.

"Oh, old man, what are you doing here? Is that you Hasegawa? You're the carpet?" Gin questioned as he tried not to laugh.

Hasegawa glared as he said, "Don't laugh! Blame the author!"

A young woman with light brown hair, short to the neck, came into the story.

"Gin, Hasegawa-san, back to the story and stop complaining about my casting choices. Bye!" the author said before her departure.

They both just stood there as the shock wore off from the author barging in wore off. Gin cleared his throat before he said, "Okay. Do you know where the lamp is, Hasegawa?"

Hasegawa nodded as he said, "It's this way."

"Okay!" Shinpachi gleefully said.

The three of them headed into a large open space that had a giant staircase that apparently lead to the lamp.

"You get the lamp, we'll stay here Gin-san," Shinpachi advised Gin.

"Okay but don't touch anything!" Gin exclaimed at them.

"I'm more worried about you, Gin-san," he muttered.

Gin headed up the steps and reached the platform at the top after ten minutes. He picked up the lamp and marveled at how ordinary it looked.

"This is it? Hey guys, I got it-"Gin started to say before the scene played by in front of him. Hasegawa was trying to stop Shinpachi from grabbing the Otsuu exclusive figure but failed. As Shinpachi grabbed the figure, a loud angry voice shouted, "Infidel! You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Shinpachi tried to put it back but the whole cave started to go haywire. Things started melting; things started exploding as Gin hurried back to Hasegawa and Shinpachi. Hasegawa flies to Gin and they retrieve Shinpachi just before the steps explode under him.

They fly at top speed through the doorway to the gold room to the first part of the cave as they are chased by lava. Shinpachi and Gin start panicking as they nearly fly into walls and the like. Finally, they get to the entrance where Okita and Hijikata are waiting.

Okita shouts, "Boy, did you get the lamp?"

Gin seems puzzled as to why that is so important but states, "I have it but you have to pull us up first!"

Okita shouts, "But first give me the lamp!"

Shinpachi and Gin look at each other but he handed the lamp up. As Okita sees it, his eyes light up and he grabs the lamp.

"Pull us up! Where's our reward?" Shinpachi pleaded.

"Here's your reward," Okita darkly replied as he pulled out a knife, "your eternal reward."

He tried to stab Gin but Shinpachi knocked it out of his hand. Gin and co. fall as Okita and Hijikata seemingly make off with the lamp.

"Finally Hijikata-san! I have the lamp, after years of searching!" Okita shouted gleefully.

Hijikata rolled his eyes and let Okita gloat until he realized that he didn't have the lamp after all.

"No!" Okita screamed in rage and sorrow.

Meanwhile…

"That son of a Jackal-headed Amanto! Damn, sorry Shinpachi. This was my fault, all for that lamp and we're stuck here," Gin lamented.

Shinpachi smiled at Gin and replied, "Not all for nothing see?"

As they sat there with Hasegawa, Shinpachi showed them what he had hidden just before they fell back here in the cave: the lamp.

Gin and Hasegawa both had looks of surprise and dropped jaws at the sight of that lamp.

"You're a genius, Shinpachi!" Gin exclaimed as he hugged him.

Hasegawa just sat there amazed at this all. Gin takes the lamp and just looks it over.

"I wonder why he was ready to kill over this thing, it looks so ordinary. What's written here? Maybe if I rub here-"as he rubs the lamp, they all hear something before a person seems to come out of the lamp. The person seemed to be putting something on as they watched the lamp.

"Hey, I was trying to prepare still-Oh are you my new master?"

Gin was surprised at seeing Katsura and asked, "Zura, why are you here and with blue makeup on?"

Clearly upset, Katsura shouted, "It is Katsura, not Zura and I wasn't fully prepared for my role yet."

Just then he notices Hasegawa and goes to high-five him, "Hey, how are you Hasegawa-san? It's been awhile."

Hasegawa-san high-fives him silently but Katsura complains, "Hey, speak up."

Again, a young woman with short brown hair appears.

"Katsura, you know how it goes. The carpet doesn't speak so stop. Let's get on with this!" Jsmie commanded clearly.

"Okay, whatever our leader here says then," Katsura followed to the letter.

"Good, bye now!" she proclaimed before she disappeared.

Gin sighed before saying, "Okay so what's next?"

"Oh," Katsura recalled, "next are the introductions. I am the Genie of the lamp and you?"

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Gintoki, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shogun

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more mocha cakes?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Gintoki, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Gin gave him a tired look but replied, "Gintoki and here's Shinpachi. Genie of the lamp? Like with three wishes?"

"Yes, but there are some provisions, quid pro quos," Katsura began explaining.

"Provisions, you mean limitations on wishes?" Gin asked incredulously.

Katsura gave a face before explaining, "There is no wishing for more wishes! Yes, ichi is no wishes making anybody falling in love with anybody else. Ni is no wishes killing anybody and san is no bringing anybody back from the dead. I really don't like doing it!"

Gin snorted as he mentioned sneakily to Shinpachi, "Hm, all-powerful genie. He can't even bring people back from the dead."

"I know, I bet he couldn't even get us out of this cave," Shinpachi egged on.

Katsura had had his hands in front of his face but moved them before angrily shouting, "Oh, you're getting your wishes so sit down!"

Once they were all on Hasegawa, they zoomed out of the cave. They flew out onto the beaches on Edo, where they set up a sort of camp.

"Well let's decide what these three wishes will be, hm," Gin spoke aloud.

"Did my ears deceive me? You are down by ichi!" Katsura loudly exclaimed at Gin.

Gin grinned as he stated, "I never said 'I wish' so…"

Katsura made a face as he said, "Alright, but no more freebies, you got that?"

Shinpachi answered, "Okay. So what now?"

Katsura supplied, "Your first wish would be nice!"

Gin wandered around the part of beach they're on and asked, "I don't know, what would you wish for?"

Surprised, Katsura dumbly replied, "No one's ever asked me before. Freedom."

"You're a slave?"Shinpachi questioned.

Katsura sighed as he said, "Of course, it's always *poof* what do you need?!"

Gin pondered for a moment before he stated, "Okay, I'll use my last wish to set you free, Zura."

With tears running down his face, Katsura hugged Gin tight while crying, "Gintoki!"

"Geez, Zura! Calm down!" Gin struggled to unclasp the crying man from himself.

"Okay, what is ichi?" the genie asked.

Gin shuffled for a minute before starting to say, "Well, there's this girl-"

:No, I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" he frantically reminded his friend.

With a love-struck look on his face, Gin said, "But this girl is beautiful, but like a mountain gorilla in strength," he laughed before continuing, "Her hair, her eyes, she's smart and funny."

Katsura and Hasegawa both smiled knowingly but Shinpachi interrupted them with, "But she's a princess so…"

Gin's face lit up as he realized, "Unless you could make me a prince?"

Katsura grinned as he asked, "Is that a wish?"

Gin grinned back as he shouted, "Zura, make me a prince!"

Katsura set about to find a book as they waited ,he found a book and started flipping through, once getting snipped by a crab that looked like Sebastian from the little mermaid.

"Ah, here we go! A recipe for a bona fide prince!" Katsura exclaimed excitedly.

He pointed at Gin and spun him up on a setup like for a fashion makeover. He examined Gin's clothes carefully before picking at the raggedy clothes and stating, "Oh, what are we trying to say with these patches? All of this must go, Gintoki!"

Katsura pointed and, using his genie magic, changed Gin into clothes that the shogun might wear.

"Wow, Zura! Great job, I really look like a prince!" Gin said happily.

Now there's the transportation to consider. Camel? No it spits. Tiger? No, Elephant? Dumbo is perfect!" Katsura debated as he turned Shinpachi, first into a camel, then tiger till finally an elephant!

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted anxiously.

He was in a panic until Gin patted his side and said, "Relax, Shinpachi!"

Katsura shouted, "We're not done yet until I make you a star!"

Lots of noise and stars would pop before they were going back to Edo to woo Princess Kagura.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update as I have some health problems and it took me awhile because of them to get this typed up. I'll try to get the next chapter up a bit faster.

Meanwhile back in the castle...

Umibizou was lazily slouched in the throne, upset by Kagura's attitude when Okita strolled in.

"Ah, Okita. Kagura's attitude to all this is so tiring," the king said to his vizier.

Okita smirked slyly as he answered, "Well, I might have found your answer actually."

Umibizou straightened up at this and replied, "You do?"

As Okita could hide his intentions, Umibizou couldn't hide his excitement at the prospects at resolving this situation. Okita took out a long roll of a scroll and recited from it, "If the princess does not choose a suitor by the appointed time then, by law, she must marry..."

Okita pretended to feign surprise as he said, "Well, this is surprising."

"What is it?" Umibizou frantically questioned as he took the scroll.

Before he took it, Okita finished, "The royal vizier."

The king took out an eye magnifier to see the scroll better as he said critically towards Okita, "I'm pretty sure the law states only a prince can marry a princess."

As Okita took it back, he said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my liege."

Just as he took the scroll from the king, he thrust his snake staff toward Umibizou to sway him to his plan. Okita, for a second, that his plan would work but a loud trumpet blew and woke the dazed kingout of the trance. Just as he woke, Umibizou rushed to the balcony as a joyful procession came into Edo. Kagura heard and was curious enough to start watching as it came closer.

Make way for Prince Gorou

Say hey! It's Prince Gorou

Hey! Clear the way in the old Stores

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come!

Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Gorou! Fabulous he!

Gorou Ababwa

Genuflect, shom some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your sunday salaam

The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Gorou!

Mighty is he!

Gorou Ababwa

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Gorou

He's got seventy-five golden camels

Purple peacocks

He's got fifty-three

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Gorou! Handsome is he, Gorou Ababwa

That physique! How can I speak

Weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your vein and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Gorou!

Partway in Kagura got disgusted at how flamboyant and overdone it was and went back inside.

There's no question this Gorou's alluring

Never ordinary, never boring

Everything about the man just plain impresses

He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!

He's about to pull my heart asunder!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)

And to view them he charges no fee

(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

(Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Gorou! Prince Gorou!

Prince Gorou!

Amorous he! Gorou Ababwa

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty lords, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for prince Gorou!

After the whole procession finished, Gin started to come into the castle. Okita, who had scowled through the whole procession, tried to close the door before they could come in. Even though the door closed, Gin and Shinpachi barged in with vigor to see the king.

"Your majesty, Prince Gorou at your service," Gin said as he bowed to him. Katsura had stayed outside with Shinpachi so Gin and Hasegawa could handle the rest of the plan.

"Well, even though I really don't feel like I can like anyone taking my Kagura, I might just like you," Umibizou stated truthfully.

Gin smirked as he said, "I've come from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

Even though Okita looked ready to kill Gin, Umibizou happily announced, "Well, we're delighted have an answer to this dilemma! Okita, now you won't have to marry Kagura!"

"Great," Okita stated with an undertone of anger directed at Gin.

Gin noticed Umibizou checking out the flying carpet in excitement and wonder so Gin offered, "Do you want to…?"

"Oh could I? It looks…interesting and…different," the king said strangely, like he was looking for words to use.

Gin smiled as he replied, "Go ahead!"

Umibizou ran and scrambled onto Hasegawa's back like a child before they flew off into the air inside the castle. As strange as it looked from below, the king was really truly enjoying himself.

Okita was scowling even more since he was ignored by him, even though he had advised against it. Once Umibizou came down with Hasegawa after a good five to ten minutes, he decided that it was time for serious discussion.

Umibizou seriously told Gin, "Prince Gorou, my daughter has driven many suitors away, so this will be difficult."

Gin smirked as he said confidently, "King, I will win your daughter's hand."

Okita suddenly barged into the conversation, "I must object on Princess Kagura's behalf, he is not worthy!"

Unbeknownst to them all, Kagura had been listening and came just up to them as Okita had shouted.

She looked disgusted as she disdainfully stated, "How dare you, all of you. You're all standing around deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won!"

She turned from them and stalked out of the castle room to her room to escape the tension and to see Sadaharu.

Umibizou was distraught and ashamed of how he had acted, while Gin felt bad at upsetting Kagura so much. Okita felt stupid as he had been caught but still quite dedicated to usurping the throne. As both the king and royal vizier dealt with what had happened, they let Gin leave to let Kagura calm down.

Gin and Hasegawa went outside where Katsura and Shinpachi had been waiting for quite a while.

"Well, how did it go? Gintoki?" Katsura questioned cautiously.

Gin gave him a look and said, "Not good obviously, she heard the king, the royal vizier and I talking about it without her there. How do you think it would go?"

He sighed heavily as he sat there outside the castle, without the hat on.

Katsura contemplated the situation and wondered about what Gin could do.

Gin asked, "Zura, what should I do?"

"It's obvious, Gintoki," Katsura answered, "tell her the Truth!"

"Dammit Zura! I can't do that! I have no chance if I'm not a prince!" Gin shouted/

Katsura sighed as he was losing to Hasegawa in chess anyways.

"I guess you need to get back on her good side. Romance her, Gintoki," Katsura advised.

Gin thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, I'll take her on my…magic carpet."

"This might be weird but who cares? It only matters what she thinks!" Katsura recommended.

"Okay," Gin decided, "I'm going to go talk to Kagura."

"Good luck, Gintoki," Katsura whispered before Gin left.

Kagura was sitting there in her room petting Sadaharu when she heard some noise on her balcony.

"Is someone out there?" Kagura called out.

Gin had been flying up to the balcony on Hasegawa when she had called out. He got off of the carpet and stepped out onto the balcony as he started to say, "Its Prince Gorou- I mean, it's Prince Gorou!" He attempted to say this as haughtily as possible.

Kagura replied in disgust, "I do not want to see you."

Gin felt he was going to miss his chance, desperately pleaded, "Don't go! I'm sorry about earlier."

Kagura looked at Sadaharu and decided that she would at least speak to him, face to face. Both Sadaharu and the princess came out onto the balcony and Gin was stunned by her and her pet. Suddenly, Sadaharu jumped and bit Gin's head. He struggled to get him off and when he removed his hat, Kagura seemed in thought.

"Do I know you? You look familiar, like someone I met in the stores," Kagura asked curiously.

Scared that she might figure it out, he pulled the hat back on as he said, "No! I have servants that go to the stores for me; I even have servants who go for my servants so it couldn't have been me!"

She sighed as she leaned against Sadaharu and said, "I guess not."

He felt bad but wasn't sure what to do now. Katsura, who had turned into a bee, flew into his ear.

"Compliment her, the hair, the eyes, pick a feature!" Katsura advised him.

"Princess Kagura, you're…" Gin started to say before Katsura supplied, "Bold, pretty, punctual."

"Punctual," Gin finished.

"Hmm?" Kagura inquired.

"I said beautiful," he said as he saved the faux pas word.

Kagura gave a seductive smile as she sauntered over to him. He was speechless as she made circles on his top as she continued, "I'm rich too, with my Papi being a king."

"Yeah," Gin said in a daze, "for a prince like me to marry."

She gave him a sweet look as she said, "A prince like you."

But she stuffed his hat on his head and threw his coat over his face as she raged, "A prince like you and every other arrogant man who thinks I'm just a pretty little doll!"

Gin stumbled back to the railing, after realizing how angry and upset he's made her.

As she made her way back to her room with Sadaharu, she angrily shouted at him, "Go jump off a balcony!"

"Okay," Gin replies as he steps off onto Hasegawa.

Thinking he actually stepped off her balcony, Kagura runs to the railing and is surprised by what she sees.

"How are you doing that? And is that Madao?" the princess asks in a wonder.

"Ssh about Madao, okay? It's a flying carpet. Do you want to try it?" Gin inquired of her.

Kagura mused for a second before she asked, "I don't know, is it safe?"

Just like déjà vu, Gin extends a hand to Kagura and asks, "Do you trust me?"

She looked dazed by how strange that question made her feel but she grabbed his hand and got on the flying carpet.

[Gin:] I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

[Kagura:] A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Gin:] Now I'm in a whole new world with you

[Kagura:] Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

[Gin:] Don't you dare close your eyes

[Kagura:] A hundred thousand things to see

[Gin:] Hold your breath - it gets better

[Kagura:] I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

[Gin:] A whole new world

[Kagura:] Every turn a surprise

[Gin:] With new horizons to pursue

[Kagura:] Every moment red-letter

[Both:] I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

Gin threw her an apple like he did before and Kagura was a bit surprised. She just smiled and leaned into him.

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

[Gin:] A thrilling chase

[Kagura:] A wondrous place

[Both:] For you and me

After flying around Greece, Egypt and more until they were in China watching fireworks; she is content sitting there with him. As he had thrown her an apple like that boy in the stores, she decided to test him.

"Too bad Shinpachi couldn't see this, huh?"

Before he could even notice what she'd said, Gin answered on reflex, "Nah, he hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either."

Furious, Kagura pulled his hat off and ruffling his straightened hair, "You are the boy from the stores, aren't you?"

The look on her face told him that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Katsura thought Gin would tell the truth but Gin felt he couldn't tell her the truth so he lied.

"I was there but it's just that I sometimes dress up and go out to escape the pressures of royalty. I just thought it sounded strange," Gin lied as well as he could to her.

Kagura sighed and replied, "It's not that strange really," as she flipped up his hat a bit.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks for a while longer. Once it was time to go back, Gin flew Hasegawa up to the balcony to let her off. Kagura stepped off to see Sadaharu sitting there waiting for her.

Gin stands there on Hasegawa's back, staring lovingly at Kagura as she does the same from the balcony.

"Good night, my sweet prince," Kagura says in her own love daze.

Hasegawa and Katsura, sick of their staring, push them to kiss. Both are surprised but they kiss deeply for a couple of minutes before they break apart.

"Goodbye," Kagura sweetly says as she turns and leaves to her room.

"Bye," Gin replies as she turns to look at him once more before she disappears into her room.

He flops back onto the carpet as he sighs heavily, "Ah! That was amazing!"

Hasegawa flies slowly down to where Katsura and Shinpachi should be but things were not as they should be.

Kondou, Otae and some other guards had tied up Shinpachi and then Hasegawa. Kondou gagged Gin as Okita appeared, darkly glaring at Gin.

"Time to say goodbye, Prince Goo-goo," Okita said in a dark tone.

Till next chapter!


End file.
